Moonlight Shadow
by immortal-san
Summary: Darkness welcomed her and yet she refused its embrace. Darkness called her and still she refused to hear them.Darkness sent her a taiyoukai and she fell in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight Shadow

immortal-san- Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated Winter's Calling. Lately, I can't seem to find a way to start the chapter. I try and try and all I end up doing is staring at a blank pc screen for five minutes. So my apologies dear fans of Winter's calling. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Chapter 1

Darkness welcomed her and yet she refused its embrace.

Darkness called her and still she refused to hear them.

Darkness sent her a taiyoukai and she fell in love with him.

Her long skirt brushed the ground as she walked towards the sacred shrine where the Shikon no tama resided. Her raven hair swayed as she continued in the direction of the shrine. Her blue eyes narrowed, she could feel them calling her once more and she was very annoyed now. She continued to walk, trying to ignore their cries and focus on the important things at the moment. The Shikon no tama was to be moved to a new shrine and as her guardian she must follow, leaving no attachments behind. Now, wasn't the time to cry. She learned that a long tome ago.

_A young girl no older than 5 sat in the middle of the village, dead corpses surrounded her and two of them resembled the forms of her mother and father. Her baby brother taken from her dead mother's arms was now long gone from her. They were all dead to her now._

She finally reached her destination, the sacred shine now stood before her in its glory. She opened the blue wooden doors and retrieved the pink jewel that caused so much pain and suffering. Her breaths became staggered and her fist turned white as she clenched the jewel tightly.

"_Mommy, why won't you wake up?" The young girl asked shaking her mother's corpse. A firm hand gripped the girl's shoulder. Blue eyes met with grey as the young girl was pried from her mother's body. The young girl was taken into the arms of a young priestess, her grey eyes holding sadness in them, a coldness to them. The priestess gave the young girl a weary smile._

Slowly, her breathing calmed down and her clenched fist loosened around the jewel. She managed to come to terms to her horrid past once more and calmly strolled towards the outskirts of the village. The trees as she walked through the beaten path leading to the outskirts of the village managed to ease her tensed mind.

"Lady Kagome! Over here, we've been waiting for you!" A young boy yelled waving his arms; motioning her to come and meet the small group of children before meeting up with Kikyo and the others. Kagome smiled, though it was not really a true smile, some how was able to smile for the thought of children made her happy. She walked to the little boy and kneeled in front of the group.

"Lady Kagome, must you go?" A small girl whispered loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"Yes, I must. I am the only one who can control the power sealed within the jewel. I made a commitment to myself and the powers to be the guardian until my time is over in this world." Kagome replied, accepting all the flowers the children had gathered for the young priestess.

Kagome left the happy children, her arms filled with assorted flowers. She made her way to a large tree covered in Sakura blossoms. Underneath the tree stood three people, two women and a handsome young man. Kagome finally reached the threesome and placed the flowers at the base of the tree before expecting the normal "talk" which was actually Miroku nagging her about her constant tardiness.

"So, Miroku what will you be nagging me about this time?" Kagome asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I think he has nothing to say, right, Miroku," Sango replied, gripping the large boomerang that was on her back. Kagome stifled a small giggle as the poor monk hid behind her sensei and her care taker ever since she had been rescued from her village.

Kikyo gave Miroku a long death glare before he realized hiding behind Kikyo wasn't the brightest idea in the world. She looked up at Kagome before bringing up the important news she had to announce.

"Kagome, you know I have been by your side since you were a child but now I must leave you. I can not come with you on this journey, but it is important that you visit Kaede's village before heading to Kyandoru village."

Kagome nodded yes and gave Kikyo a big hug before striding towards the wooden bridge connecting Nisou to Hotaru together.

Sango began to follow her friend before Miroku pulled her back.

Kikyo looked away as she said, "Kagome knows she must travel on her journey alone. But you'll be able to check up on her by meeting her at villages she will be stopping at. Otherwise, we will not interfere."

Kagome watched as her friends came out of view she sighed and continued walking to the next village. The Kohaku River drew her to him and before she realized it, it was dark and the full moon shined on her raven hair as she stared blankly into the water's surface.

Their cries started once more but their words were clearer now. She could hear them whisper about a young man, and her being engulfed into the darkness. A slight breeze brushed against her long sleeved kimono top. Kagome's blue eyes narrowed, she could sense a taiyoukai approaching her.

"What is a taiyoukai such as you doing in these parts of Japan? I was sure you stayed in the Hisakata region." Kagome remarked still staring into the water.

No reply.

"So are you too good to answer my question? You may be a powerful taiyoukai, but that doesn't make you any better than the rest of us."

"I don't associate myself with people such as you. This Sesshomaru is better than you mortals." A husky voice replied from the trees.

"I see. I thought my miko blood was what was offending you Sesshomaru. But a snobby jackass such as you is offended by us humans."

"This Sesshomaru is no jackass. I am the Lord of western lands. I have better things to do than bicker with some filthy human when I must find the Miko Kagome."

"Well Lord Sesshomaru, I am the miko known as Kagome. I see they've sent you, but I'm telling you now, tell you associates to shove it. They have sent messengers before you and I have refused their offers to plunge my heart and soul in to darkness. I will not sink to your level."

A tall taiyoukai jumped from the safety of the trees and grabbed onto Kagome's wrist twisting it to the point of breaking it. She winced at the slow break of her wrist. She managed to get out of his grip and take a couple of steps away from him.

"So Sesshomaru, you have decided to make your appearance. I thought you would just stay up in the trees and follow me around hiding in the shadows in which have made your home. I have enough trouble trying to ignore your "friends" I don't need you on my back."

Sesshomaru walked up to her until their noses were barely touching. He leaned towards her and whispered, "I hope you enjoy my company, wench. My offers are never refused."

Owari

- immortal-san


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlight Shadow

Chapter 2

immortal-san- (is thinking about who should be the disclaimer) I need someone to be the disclaimer, but Sess already "volunteered" to be the disclaimer in Winter's Calling. I could pick some random person.

Random person- Unfortunately, Miss. Immy-san does NOT own any of the Inuyasha characters. But she does own the story plot and any one who copies her work shall perish under my wrath! MUAHAAAAA!

immortal-san- What are you doing in my house? How did you get in here?

Kagome- What immy means is thank you. By the way, Thanks **Wolfking**, **Kagome21, **and **Mickiy **for reviewing, we hope you like the chapter.

immortal-san- (is pummeling random person) Yeah! Thanks for reviewing, but I must continue with the torture of my new victim until he/she/shaman reveals how he/she/shaman got into my household and what not. Bye! Read my story! Also, forgive me for not updating like I promised.

Chapter 2

Kagome took a step back to further the distance between her and Sesshomaru. Her eyes were narrowed from Sesshomaru's last comment and her aura began to flare. Her fists were white from clenching them so hard and she seemed very upset at his remarks. "I thought a lord such as you would have some respect for women, let alone a high-ranked miko such as me," Kagome spat.

"I show no respect for a worthless human and this Sesshomaru will not give up my claim on you. I will take the credit for your switch to the darkness. You won't get rid of me that easily," Sesshomaru retorted.

"It's amazing someone with such a big head as you can even manage to walk," Kagome turned and headed through the dark forest. She looked over her shoulder when he didn't reply, but shrugged it off and continued walking. A soft rustle could be heard in the bushes and trees as she passed them.

"Come on Sesshomaru, I know you are following me. I never thought one such as you would stoop as low to stalk me again." She whispered into the wind before coming across a path lightened by candle lanterns.

X:x:X

"Sesshomaru, continue to follow her. She'll be entering Rantan village in a bit. Use this necklace to hide your true form, hopefully she won't see through it. Convince her that you should be her traveling companion, use your knowledge of the land and lead her from her target destination. In fact, take her to your other home in the southern region, your mother's old summer home." A scratchy voice ordered.

"Why? I gave her the warning you asked of me to do. I only did this because my mother spoke very highly of you all. This is nothing more than mutual benefit; I refuse to be your lap dog. I am a Lord; I have duties to attend to. Not watch over some miko who guards over a pathetic jewel!" Sesshomaru snapped.

Sesshomaru stormed off, out of dreary mansion and left before the voices could speak. He stopped at the garden; all the plants except for one had died off. The blood red rose stood there boldly and for some weird reason, it mesmerized him so. The wind pattern began to change and he could sense beings surrounding him. "I guess I have no choice then, I accept your offer, old one, but I have my own reasons. I just don't feel I should waste my time on your weak fighters." He replied and vanished into thin air.

X:x:X

Kagome sighed as she began to eat; she had managed to find the village Kikyo had mentioned to stop at and convinced the Headman after proving she was a highly-qualified priestess to stay at his home. She finished eating and had one of the servants lead her to the outside hot springs. She sighed once more as she sunk into the warm water; her dark raven hair covered her bare shoulders.

After relaxing in the hot springs she went to her to her room and collapsed onto the futon laid out for her. Kagome began to stare at the bamboo ceiling, thinking about her encounter with the HOT, and stuck up, arrogant, HOT Sesshomaru. She could feel herself burn up as she thought about how she actually considered him being hot, but you had to be insane to not like his looks. "Wait. Why am I thinking about him? I have more important things to worry about." Kagome thought before drifting into a restless sleep.

CRASH. The sound of things colliding into each other caused Kagome to wake up to house full of panicking people. All at once a youkai's aura popped into Kagome's sleepy mind, causing her to wake up immediately. She dressed into her priestess robes and rushed out of her room. One of the servants bumped into her, sobbing and pointing in the direction she had come from. Kagome ordered her to retrieve a bow and a quiver of arrows. She came back quickly and threw them at Kagome before running to safety.

She took a deep breath and slowly walked to the front of the house; she readied her bow and arrow and looked for the youkai in charge of all this havoc. A demon about 12ft. tall stood in the middle of the entrance, she could smell a fowl stench in the air. She glanced sideways and saw the headman and his family dead on the ground, a red metallic color seeping into the floorboards. Kagome managed to hold back a cry; small tears ran down her pale face and forgotten memories found its way back to Kagome. She dropped her bow, making a clanging noise as it landed on the floor.

_The night was calming; the villagers were having their annual festival, honoring the birth of the Shikon no tama. It had finally brought peace to their quant village. The stars glistened in the dark sky, making them appear to as small diamonds. A young girl held onto her father's hand, awing the beautiful scenery before her. The beauty ended, a young boy cried out, "Demons!" he was killed before he could say anymore. A band of dog demons (No, this is not Sesshomaru's clan. It will be explained in later chapters. For now, I will say this, there are different clans and different types of dog demons) appeared behind the dead boy's corpse. They began to massacre any human foolish enough to try and defeat them. The young girl's father began to run towards her mother but by the time he got there, she was dead and her baby brother was missing. _

"_Kagome, listen to me. Run as fast as you can, then go to the nearest village and never return to this place." The young girl's father ordered, pushing her in front of him. Kagome shook her head sideways, but the horrid screams of the villagers caused her legs to run, no matter how hard she tried to look back._

X:x:X

Sesshomaru smelled blood lingering in the air, it came in the direction from the village that annoying miko was staying in. He calmly walked into the village and followed the horrible stench to a large house. A 12ft. demon was in front of him, it seemed to be reaching out for something in the house. He noticed the pathetic miko huddled in the corner, he could smell her tears and blood on her. He flexed his claws before drawing tokijin and slicing the demon into nothingness.

He walked towards Kagome; the aura that flared around her during their first encounter was no longer there. Sesshomaru smirked, that meant he could come towards her and not be purified. The condition she appeared to be in was horrible. She continued to cry as he lifted her up and carried her out of the house and out of the village. He knew where he needed to go; hopefully she wouldn't wake up during the trip. And she didn't, she just clung to his armor sobbing.

X:x:X

Kagome woke up in a comfortable bed with silk sheet and in a red kimono. She looked at her surroundings, which didn't help, but she did sense a familiar youkai's aura. "No, it couldn't be. He didn't, did he?" She whispered. She slid off the bed and opened the door only to face…

Sorry guys, but I'm just gonna leave you here with a cliffie

Y'all are probably gonna ring my neck but I'll update A.S.A.P

p.s. I thought y'all would like to know what these words meant:

Kyandoru- candle

Nisou- priestess

Hotaru- firefly

Hisakata- moon

Owari

- immortal-san


	3. Chapter 3

Moonlight Shadow

Chapter 3

immortal-san- Okay, the moment you have all been waiting for… the 3rd chapter of MS! That's your cue to applaud or celebrate or something. Anyways, I'd like to thank the following: **Kagome21, Love Of Blue Crescent Moon, **and** Second-Chance23.** You guys are great! Thanks for reviewing!

Moonlight Shadow

Chapter 3

She opened the door, but no one was there, she heard someone clearing their throat. Kagome looked down a small toad demon stood there, looking up at her and gripping tightly to his two-headed staff.

"Yes, what do you want, demon?" Kagome inquired her hand on her hip as she leaned

against the large wooden door.

"Impudent Human, I am Lord Sesshomaru's right hand demon! My name is Jaken!" The little toad replied.

"Well, Jaken, my name is **NOT** Impudent Human. My name is Kagome, no more, no less."

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru is waiting for you in the garden, so get cleaned up." With that said, Jaken left Kagome shocked.

She abruptly closed the door and found a beautiful kimono that was almost an exact replica of her priestess robes. The long sleeved kimono top was made of silk and was dark blue with silver crescent moons stitched into the lovely material. The skirt was a shade lighter than the top and had had no stitches whatsoever.

Kagome quickly dressed and quietly sneaked out of her room, wandering into the entrance hall. The hall had many portraits of the past taiyoukai rulers and their families. A large portrait caught her attention; she walked over to it and was mesmerized by the picture. A young Sesshomaru stood in the middle, his face had a peaceful look on it, he seemed really happy at the time. A young woman who had similar markings to that of Sesshomaru stood proudly behind him, her hand firmly on his shoulder. Next to her, stood a young man, his long silver locks matched his mate's and child's hair, but he kept it in a ponytail. They seemed happy, but what happened to the serene look in Sesshomaru's eyes?

Kagome heard footsteps coming from behind but she paid no mind to it. The footsteps stopped behind her, a voice began to whisper in her ear, "Miko, didn't I request your presence in my garden? I clearly remember ordering Jaken to inform you of this." Sesshomaru's husky voice sent chills down her spine. She took a couple of steps forward and swiftly turned around to face him.

"I tend to not do as I'm told. Besides I never asked to be here, you should have left me there. I don't need your kind of help. I know what you're trying to do and I won't have it!" She replied. Her blue eyes pierced the cold golden orbs staring at her. Her movements brought out a sense of déjà vu from Sesshomaru.

Flashback

_A young boy no older than 12 ran into the study, a bouquet of wildflowers held behind his back. A young woman was standing in front of one of the many bookshelves in the study._

"_Mommy, I have something to give you." The young boy said softly. The silver-haired woman turned around swiftly, with such elegance and grace. She smiled at her son. "Come here, Sessho, let me see."_

End of flashback

X:x:X

"Sesshomaru, hello in there, Are you all right?" Kagome asked waving her hand in front of his face. He had been in this state for a bit and it was creepy how he stared at her.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze and grabbed Kagome's wrist before she could pull it away. She began to struggle, trying to get out of his grasp, but sighed in defeat before giving up. He finally released her wrist and made his way towards her until their noses were barely touching. Kagome could feel his breath on her face and turned her head away from him so they eyes didn't meet. Unfortunately for Kagome, She could feel his warm breath on her neck. She shivered at the warm breath on her neck.

Noticing this made Sesshomaru smirk. 'So she likes that huh? Well let's put her in her place then.' He thought. He placed his hand on the side of her neck, causing her to look him in the eye. He leaned in closer his lips a centimeter from hers. Kagome reflexively closed her eyes, causing Sesshomaru to smirk even more. He leaned in and quickly side swiped past her lips and began to whisper in her ear. "You'll be in the dining room in 15 minutes. Don't be late."

Kagome was bright red by now after Sesshomaru disappeared. She regained her calm stature and began to wander down the large hallways once more. She came to a large door, voices could be heard from the inside and walked thinking it was the dining room. It wasn't to her dismay, but the shelves held a massive amount of scrolls and large volumes of books that seemed to draw her in with their ancient beauty. A searing pain began to envelope her; she gasped in pain and looked up. The woman in the portrait she had seen stood before a look of anger was on her face and she began to yell at the hooded person.

"No you won't take, Sesshomaru away from me! He is never to know of my horrid mistakes. He isn't cut out for that type of life. I want him to take his father's place when he becomes of age!" The woman yelled.

"You promised your first born to the organization; we have worked too hard to let you ruin our plans, we'll need him in the future." The hooded person replied.

"You can only have him after he becomes ruler of the western lands; otherwise your hands will never claim his innocence, his kind nature."

The hooded person nodded in agreement.

X:x:X

The vision faded, leaving Kagome there leaning against one of the pillars in the room panting heavily.

Owari

Okay, now we're getting more into what went on between Sesshomaru's mother and the darkness, but they have a name besides the darkness and the organization, but that will be revealed soon enough.

By the way, I apologize for updating a little past the date I told some of you and what I set up for myself. Also, please review!

- immortal-san


End file.
